


Turquoise Scales

by fandomlander



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, MerMay 2018, Merman!Hux, Mind Reading, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-TLJ, Rimming, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: For MerMay 2018, set in canon-verse, post-TLJ:As the lights come on, he can see Hux on the bed.He can’t help his sharp intake of breath as he takes in the scene; Hux lies down on his back, eyes closed shut and a grimace of pain on his face. He looks pale and there are drops of sweat beading on his skin. He’s naked.Kylo is by the bed in two long strides. He swallows. “Kriff…”Hux’s eyes jolt open and he throws that defiant glance at Kylo. Reaches for the covers of the bed to shield his feet and legs. But it’s no use because Kylo already saw. He saw the turquoise scales on Hux, covering a large part of his ankles and his lower legs.





	Turquoise Scales

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to MerMay 2018.  
> It really wanted to write a mermaid fic in canon-verse. So I used the Melodie; a species native to Yavin 8 who physically look like humans until they undergo a change at a certain age and become mermaid-like creatures.

 

Kylo Ren sits in a regal slouch on his towering obsidian throne. A throne that has been build from the salvaged wreckage of the _Supremacy_ ’s throne room after the ship had gone down. That debacle lay far in the past now, the rebels all vanquished -including that _girl_ \- and the First Order now ruling the galaxy. With Kylo Ren as its Supreme Leader. The sole monarch to planets and systems alike.

He should be at peace. All is well for once. No voices inside of his mind, conflicting and telling him what to do or how to feel. No prying thoughts. Both Luke and Snoke gone for good. His new mega-class dreadnought ship -named the _Finalizer II_ out of silly nostalgic sentiment- in hyperspace on its way to a meeting with several ambassadors from Yavin Prime, a planet in the Yavin star system far out in the Outer Rim, that now finally wished to bow down to the Order and join its ranks.

Yet he can’t find peace, because something still troubles him.  
That something being one of the only remaining annoyances he nowadays has; General Hux.

For some reason not yet specified to Kylo, the General has been missing from the bridge for at least four cycles -that he knows about- and has been holed up in his quarters.  
Of course, the troublesome man has yet to inform Kylo about any of this. Kylo had to find out by prying into the mind of one of the Lieutenants who’s name he can’t be bothered to remember. Because of course they would never speak badly about their beloved General so freely. Even though he is the Supreme Leader, and not Hux.

He had send Hux an urgent message one cycle ago, requesting his presence in the throne room at the appointed time. That appointed time now well passed, Kylo has become well beyond agitated.  
He doesn’t especially care for the General and would never call him a friend as such. But they work decently together and he has come to expect more from the General than this blatant cold shoulder he’s apparently giving Kylo now.

Which is unacceptable.

With a flair of annoyance he fishes his datapad out of his black robes and taps to check his messages, in case Hux has decided to reply after all. His grip around the datapad tightens when he notices still no reply. No apology or excuse as to why Hux is not present when he was summoned there by the Supreme Leader himself.

Yes, unacceptable indeed…  
Disobedience that Kylo can not allow on this ship. _His_ ship.  
It surprises him. The General had learned to play so nicely, and now this.

Kylo rises from his throne. His footsteps loud and bouncing off the walls as he leaves the throne room in favor of visiting Hux in his quarters. Perhaps the man is in dire need of a harsh reminder that behavior such as this is not allowed under Kylo’s leadership.

The corridors of the _Finalizer II_ are busy as always, despite it being a late cycle.  
It still amuses him how people hurry to scramble out of his way as they see him approach. How they avert their eyes. Make sure not to make eye contact. Or stare at the deep gaping scar on his face -that girl slashed him in the exact same spot as she had done on Starkiller Base, right before Kylo ended her life by pressing his saber right through her heart.  
It’s a scar that will never fully heal because he doesn’t want it to. He wears that scar with pride. As a reminder, for both himself and his enemies, to never underestimate.

He stops as he reaches the door that will give him entrance to Hux’s quarters. It’s locked but Kylo knows the override code and uses it. Not feeling very patient.

As the door opens he notices it’s dark inside Hux’s quarters. Completely dark, the lights on zero percent.  
He suppresses the hint of worry and steps inside.

“Lights, fifty percent.”

He blinks against the lights, his eyes skimming across the empty room.  
Hux isn’t there. Perhaps in his bedroom then.  
Kylo crosses the distance and uses the Force to open the door to Hux’s bedchamber, ruining the door in the process.

“Lights, fifty percent,” he has to repeat to the dark room.

As the lights come on, he can see Hux on the bed.  
He can’t help his sharp intake of breath as he takes in the scene; Hux lies down on his back, eyes closed shut and a grimace of pain on his face. He looks pale and there are drops of sweat beading on his skin. He’s naked.

Kylo is by the bed in two long strides. He swallows. “Kriff…”

Hux’s eyes jolt open and he throws that defiant glance at Kylo. Reaches for the covers of the bed to shield his feet and legs. But it’s no use because Kylo already saw. He saw the turquoise scales on Hux, covering a large part of his ankles and his lower legs.

“Get out!” Hux barks.

Kylo takes the covers and pulls them away, exposing Hux’s legs again. He looks at Hux. Notices the slight flush on the man’s cheeks that travels down to his pale chest. Lets his eyes travel lower, out of sheer self-indulgence, before he stares back at that proud face. Something shifts across Hux’s face that Kylo can only read as embarrassment and that notion amuses him. He also notices Hux wiggling to get up but for some reason -be it pain or something else- can’t. That too, amuses him.

“You haven’t been present for your shifts on the bridge for at least four cycles, General. Furthermore you were absent from two meetings. And you ignored a direct message which ordered you to appear before me in my throne room.”

“Get the kriff out of my room!” Hux yells.

Kylo can see that Hux tries to get up but is restricted somehow. He extends his hand towards the General and lets the Force caress threateningly against Hux’s neck as a reminder.

“You talk to me in such a tone? Tired of your life, General?”

Hux remains silent but if his gaze could kill, Kylo had been long dead and rotting on that very spot.

Kylo lets the Force press tighter against that pale neck. Relishes in the bruise it will inflict, too high up for Hux to cover with his uniform collar.  
The twitch that Hux’s cock makes in answer does not go unnoticed and it send a warm flow of interest to his own cock. Admittedly, he’s already half-hard just from seeing Hux naked on the bed.

He can see the moment Hux breaks and gives in, clutching desperately at his throat. “Apologies… S--Supreme Leader!”

Kylo smiles and relents, releasing the grip. His eyes flash back to the scales on Hux’s legs. “What are you?”

Hux is breathing hard, hands against his throat. Kylo can feel the reluctance radiate from him. Yet he will break. They all do. Hux knows what he’s capable of and he knows better than to remain silent once asked a question.

“Melodie,” Hux spits out, eyes flashing with something unreadable.

Kylo focuses and reaches out with the force until he can taste that particular emotion on his tongue; embarrassment mixed with a hint of shame.  
He enjoys that the usually stoic General feels as such. Although it is not yet clear to him why, the word that Hux just spoke unfamiliar to him.

He tilts his head in an unspoken question.

Hux averts his eyes. Fingers twitching against the covers. Kylo knows that he wants to pull them up again and cover himself to hide away the scales. Because he is ashamed of them.

It speaks to the years they have been working along each other that he doesn’t have to pose his question, Hux already understanding and reluctantly relaying more information.

“Melodie,” Hux says again, “it’s… it’s a species native to-.”

Kylo has no patience and pushes inside Hux’s mind to take all of it for himself.

They’re both breathing heavily when he retreats victorious. “So you’re growing a fish tail?”

Hux looks down at his legs, his toes wiggling. “Yes, as you can see. It started around my ankles and is slowly traveling to my feet and upper legs.”

“Melodies change at the age of twenty. You’re well past that. Why now?”

“My biological mother is a Melodie. My father was human. When I was born, I was an unwanted mistake that killed my mother during labor. My father took me away and raised me human. When I turned twenty, the first scales started appearing and it was time for my changing ceremony. He was supposed to bring me back to my mother’s home planet and allow me to change and become an Elder. He denied me. Fed me special made repressing medicine that halted my change and kept me a human Melodie. When the Supremacy went down, most of my supply of medicine was lost. I’ve been taking the remaining medicine for as long as I could but they’re all gone now. I took the last of it about six cycles ago.”

“And so your changing.”

“Yes.”

“Will it be fast?”

“No.”

“Painful?”

Hux looks up at that, eyes flashing. “Yes. My legs will grow together and scales will grown out of my skin. Gills will tear the flesh of my neck open as they grown there. It will be agony. Which I suspect pleases you, yes? The chance to see me suffer?”

“Tell me General,” Kylo says as he steps to Hux’s legs, lets a finger run over the scales there -they’re surprisingly cool to the touch. “What use are you to me when you’ve grown that tail? What use is a General of the First Order who can’t walk his way to his shift on the bridge? Walk to meetings? Will you even be able to breath above water?”

“I won’t,” Hux bites, “I’ll only be able to breath above water for a short amount of time.”

Kylo can see that Hux is trying to maintain that air of defiance but is breaking on the inside. Hurt flashes across his face. It amuses Kylo. Yet it hurts as well in a place deep down he refuses to acknowledge.

“So then remains the question of what use you can still be to the Order. A General with a fish tail,” his word are a taunting mockery meant to hurt and they strike true at the intended mark. He can feel the hurt radiate from Hux so strong and sudden that he has to take a step back.

“So you’ll kill me? Discard me?” Hux says, anger flashing in his eyes, “you think you can?”

“You think I don’t?”

Kylo can see Hux preparing to fire a well-aimed round of words at him, as he has seen so many times before.

“I’m still the General of the First Order! There are high placing officers that are loyal to me. An army of stormtroopers that is loyal to me. You-”

“Loyal to a point, General,” Kylo interrupts, knowing if he won’t this will evolve in a wholesome speech he has no desire to hear, “but even they will come to see the truth. Which is simply that you are no longer of use.”

Hux bristles. “I still have my mind. My tactical wits! That won’t be affected by my condition!”

Kylo scoffs and steps closer. “Your condition? Is that what you’re calling it?”

“You need me!” Hux spits, “you won’t be able to rule the First Order without me and you know it!”

Kylo regards Hux. Takes note of his desperation. Skims his mind and finds there that Hux agrees -however reluctantly- to Kylo’s words and that he believes himself to be useless as well, once he’ll have the fish tail instead of legs. Finds that Hux holds no hope and that he is surprised to have survived this long already.

“Yes, I can see it before me,” Kylo starts, the venom clear in his tone, “let’s build you a nice fish tank right beside my throne, that’ll be a sight. And you can advise me on important decisions when you come up for air.”

It seems that was the last push to break Hux. Frustrated tears well up in his eyes.

Kylo looks down. Unable to bear the sight. He always figured he would relish in Hux’s downfall but now that it’s here he can’t seem to face it. Can’t seem to bear thinking about the fact that soon their ways will part after years of standing side by side.

If he thinks about it, he can’t see this ship without Hux on it. Can’t see the First Order rule without Hux. Yet the fact remains that the General will be useless soon and keeping him around will reflect poorly on him.  
But he can show mercy.

“That home planet of your mother. Where the other Melodies live. Which is it?”

He can see from the startled way in which Hux looks up that it is not the answer the General expected to hear.

“Yavin 8,” Hux says breathless.

“You’re in luck. We’re headed for Yavin Prime to meet with the ambassadors-”

Hux interject, annoyance apparent in his voice. “I’m well aware, Ren. I arranged for the meeting myself!”

Kylo continues as if Hux didn’t interrupt him. “-Yavin 8 is one of its moons. We can make a stop there and drop you off.”

“Drop me off on Yavin 8,” Hux repeats as he seems to mull those words over, “I suppose that is a better option than you killing me and shooting me out of airlock…”

Kylo’s mouth twitches but he refuses to smile. “It is. Now, I assume you don’t want anyone else knowing about your condition, as you put it?”

“Yes, obviously.”

“Then medbay is no option. You can remain in these quarters until we reach Yavin 8. Consider yourself relieved of your duties, General. I’ll come check on you later with a med droid. It will be able to relieve some of the pain you’re in.”

Kylo is already turning away as Hux utters a startled thanks. He leaves it unacknowledged as he leaves Hux’s quarters.

  
—

 

That night he dreams of Hux and him, swimming in some clear watered lake. Hux with a gorgeous turquoise tail that now and then caresses against Kylo’s naked legs. In the dream, Kylo swims back to the sandy shore, legs spread in an invitation for Hux to join him. He does, the waves washing him ashore right in between Kylo’s legs where he wraps his plush lips around Kylo’s hard cock and sucks.

The sensation as he comes is so heavy that he wakes with a start, bedsheets damp and filthy.

Cursing, he makes way for the refresher. The warm spray of the shower nice against his sweaty body.  
As he stands there he can’t help but reflect on how he behaved towards Hux. He has acted foolish and too soft. Weakened by a sliver of some deeper feelings for Hux.  
He has always been aware of those feelings. Ever since he first laid eyes on the ginger man, only a Major back then. Hux had been captivating. And Kylo had stomped those feelings back down and had ignored them throughout the years. For reasons he no longer remembers. And now soon comes the time when he has to say goodbye to Hux as their ways part. That feeling inside of him warns him that it will tear him apart. That the loss will be unbearable because Hux has always just been there and he has no idea how to rule the Order without him.

Yet giving in and acting on that feeling now, after years of nothing, would be unbearable too.  
He’d rather deny himself everything than only have a small fraction of what could have been, had he not been so blind to his own feelings.

He steps out of the refresher and towels himself dry. He dresses in his black robes and cape and he makes way for Hux’s quarters as promised. He makes a stop in medbay to fetch one of the droids, which follows him the rest of the way.

When he overrides the clearance code and enters Hux’s rooms, they’re as dark as before.  
He walks through the darkness, guided by the Force, and enters Hux’s bedroom.

“Lights to eighty percent.”

Hux is awake, blinking against the sudden brightness of the overhead lights.  
His pale flesh is covered in sweat and Kylo can sense pain radiate from him.

“I brought a med droid,” he informs Hux, “it will scan you and administer pain relief.”

As he says that, the droid beeps to life behind him and rolls over to the bed.

“I know how a med droid works,” Hux spits from the bed.

Kylo knows he should turn away to leave Hux with a shred of modesty but he doesn’t. He lets his eyes roam Hux’s body. Seeing Hux so bare is a rarity. Since the man is always sharply dressed in his uniform. Meticulous, hair gelled back with not a strand out of place. What a difference to how the General looks now. A mess, frankly. Hair in disarray, hanging free and reaching his eyes. No uniform to hide behind. He seems small and vulnerable without it.

His eyes draw lower when the light catches against some of the scales as Hux moves to allow the droid access.  
There are more scales now than there were yesterday. He steps closer. Notices how the scales push Hux’s feet together like bindings. The scales have almost completely covered his ankles and feet, the color darkening where the scales spread up to his legs.

He wants to reach out and touch.  
The droid beeps and his hand freezes.

“Send the report with your findings to my datapad, droid,” Kylo says, “and administer pain relief to the General.”

The droid beeps once more and Kylo hears the faint chime that indicates a new message on his datapad. He retrieves it and opens the message, skimming over it. It appears Hux has normal readings and is only experiencing pain, which has caused him to sweat so much. So no fever, as Kylo had feared. He feels relieved.

He puts the datapad away and sees Hux wince as the droid stims him with the pain relief.

“Leave us, droid,” Kylo says after it’s finished with Hux.

The droid beeps and obeys, chirping as he leaves the room.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come back,” Hux remarks as he pulls up the sheets to his chest, “thought you’d enjoy me squirming in agony too much for that,”

“Oh, I do,” Kylo smiles nasty, “but I’ve already seen enough of that, haven’t I? Even squirming in agony can get tediously boring eventually, General.”

“How thoughtful of you then, to end your own boredom and relieve me of my pain after a full cycle of suffering while you no doubt slept peacefully.”

“I did.”

Hux throws him a glare. It seems the pain medication is kicking in because he seems to relax a bit, slumping back against the pillows. “How long until we reach the Yavin system?”

“Three full day cycles.”

“The change is happening faster than I could have assumed. I might not have that long.”

“I can’t make the ship go faster than hyperspace, General,” Kylo remarks dryly.

Hux visibly grits his teeth. “I’m aware, Ren.”

“I suppose we can always put you in one of the large refreshers in medbay when it comes to that,” Kylo taunts, “or in the water storage tank.”

“This is amusing to you, isn’t it?”

“Wouldn’t you be equally amused if the roles were reversed, General?”

“I-” Hux stops whatever he was about to say in favor for a sudden laugh, “Ren, stop that!”

“What?”

“You’re touching my scales. Stop it, it… it tickles,” Hux says with held back laughter.

Kylo withdraws his hand as if burned, unaware that he was touching the scales in the first place. They’re just so… strange, and they hold this odd appeal over him. They are also much nicer to the touch than one would assume. Cold and almost soft. He has also never seen Hux laugh like that and he’s taken aback with a strange sense of endearment.

The tented sheets draw his attention and he smiles. “It appears it does more than just tickle, General.”

Hux’s hands shoot out from under the covers to press over his crotch. His cheeks flush lightly, embarrassment radiating strongly from him. Along with a strong sense of want and desire. As strong as Kylo feels it himself.  
All his determination to just ignore his feelings for Hux fly out airlock and into space at that.

He grabs the sheets and pulls at them, slowly exposing Hux as they go down. His chest, raised nipples, a trail of ginger hair leading down. Kylo stops, locks eyes with Hux who is biting at his lower lip.

“You can stop me.”

“I know,” Hux says as he moves his hands away from his crotch. Granting him permission to continue.

Kylo huffs out a small laugh and continues pulling. The sheets slide down slowly, revealing Hux’s half-hard cock. Then his legs, the scales at his lower legs that hold his feet together, before the sheets fall down on the ground.

“Half-hard and I’ve only touched some scales,” Kylo taunts, “has it been a while, General?”

Hux scoffs, flush deepening. “As if you’re one to judge. Those robes hide a lot but they can’t hide that obvious bulge.”

Kylo looks down at his bulge and palms himself, holding back a groan. “Touch yourself.”

“Is that an order, Supreme Leader?” Hux asks coy, hand already traveling down.

Kylo watches him. “Do you want it to be one?”

“No,” Hux decides.

“It isn’t an order. Ranks don’t exist here, Hux.”

Despite it, Hux lets his hand wrap around his cock and starts stroking himself, legs falling open a bit at his knees, restricted by the scales holding his feet together.

“It seems unfair that you are still fully dressed while I am bare,” Hux remarks, the question behind it obvious.

Kylo smiles. “Life is unfair, Hux. I figured you already aware of that.”

“Kriff, Ren! Undress and come here, now!”

Kylo gives in. “Because you ask so nicely.”

His hands shoot up to the fastening of his robes, dropping down the cape. He pulls the robes off and lets them drop to the floor. Steps out of them to stand by the bed.

He stands bare before Hux and he can see the General stare. Eyes traveling over his body before they stop at his cock.

“Well, it’s large but at this point I hadn’t expected otherwise,” Hux remarks, “everything about you is dramatic, I figured your cock not an exception.”

“Hmm with you I can’t figure out if that is a compliment or an insult,” Kylo says as he takes his cock in hand and gives it a quick jerk.

“It’s an compliment wrapped in an insult,” Hux decides, words ending in a soft moan as he starts stroking himself with more fervor.

“So nicely put,” Kylo teases, “that mouth of yours is so good with words. Let’s find out what else it’s good at.”

Hux gives a little yelp as Kylo uses the Force to lift him of up from the bed into a kneeling position facing Kylo. Mouth at the perfect hight.

Kylo grabs Hux’s chin and forces him to look up. Uses the Force to project into Hux’s mind what he finds hard to say out loud. _“Let me know if you’re in pain, with your legs.”_

Hux gasps, probably at the sensation of hearing words put inside his head. “I--It’s fine like this.”

Kylo smiles. “Then suck, show me how good that mouth of yours is.”

“Kriff,” Hux grunts, breath hot against Kylo’s cock.

Hux gives a tentative lick at the head, lapping at the white drops pooling there.

Kylo jolts. He’s never had anything like this before and the sensation is much stronger then when he strokes himself frantically to completion when he’s in need of it every now and then. He can’t help the deep moan that escapes. It makes Hux look up, a smug smile on his lips that Kylo wants to kiss away.

“You’re sensitive,” Hux remarks.

Kylo can’t admit to Hux that he’s never done anything like this before. He’s sure the man would mock him for it. Or worse, show pity. But it appear he doesn’t need to say anything, because Hux is continuing already. A cold hand wraps around the base of his cock and Hux twirls his tongue around his head, licks and then sucks.

Kylo juts his hips forward, the sensation too much. He moans low and dirty.

“Stay still,” Hux warns.

“I can’t control it.”

“Figure that. You, lacking control.”

Kylo wants to shoot back a reply but Hux is back at his cock in full-force. Lapping at the head, then moving lower and licking a wet trail along the underside. Finally those plush lips press around his head and suck as they slide down.

He is aware of the noises he’s making yet he can’t stop. It’s too good, unlike anything else he’s ever felt. He can already feel the pleasure building. Unaware about anything else but Hux and his glorious perfect mouth around his cock. Transfixed by the visual of Hux on his knees before him, those lips stretched obscenely around his cock.  
His orgasm takes him by surprise and Hux swallow it down, strokes him through it as he suck it all down greedily.  
The sight of Hux popping free, seed and saliva dripping from his lips could make him come again.

Kylo sags down onto his knees before the bed, more at peace than he’s ever felt in his life.  
He pulls Hux closer to the edge of the bed with the Force and licks at his cock.

Hux moans. “Kriff look at you, all wrecked.”

Kylo’s hand wraps around Hux’s cock and he strokes it, enjoying the soft moans that it forces out of Hux.  
He ups the pace, tentatively licking at the beading drops because he’s curious how Hux tastes. He grimaces and Hux actually laughs.

Flushing, Kylo silences him by wrapping his lips around Hux’s cock, parroting the movements that Hux did to him, careful not to scrape his teeth.

“Relax your jaw,” Hux says, a firm hand finding its way into his hair, “ah, yes just like that! Can you take me deeper?”

Their eyes meet and the challenge flashes silently between them. Kylo smiles around the cock as he slides down, jaw relaxing, sucking down Hux.

“L—Look at you, taking it so good. Aaahh!”

Hot seed spills into his mouth and down his throat as Hux climaxes. Kylo tries swallowing it down as Hux did with him. The sensation odd and the taste saltier than he’d figured.

Kylo pulls free and helps Hux to lie down using the Force, propping him back up against the pillows.  
They’re both breathing hard.

He stands up, summons his clothes back towards him with the Force.  
They’re staring at each other as Kylo puts his clothes back on.

He’s unsure what this is now between them. If he can lean in and kiss Hux and the man would allow it. The idea of being denied enough to make him forgo the thought. Unsure whether this was a one time fling or if Hux will have him again.

In testament to how long they’ve known each other, Hux seems to realize his struggle. “Will you come back with the med droid for another pain relieve stim tomorrow?”

He sounds unsure himself, like he isn’t sure Kylo will want more.

“I will.”

  
—

  
“Ah! Kriff Ren so good!” Hux moans as he orgasms, spilling into Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo smiles as he wipes his mouth. If he’d known that these kind of activities would finally have the General agreeable and babbling out praise, he’d have done it a lot sooner.

They’re on the bed, Hux on his back and Kylo straddling his legs. It’s a bit of an odd position, since Hux can’t open his legs to fit Kylo between them but it works.

When Kylo arrived with the med droid that day, the scales had spread drastically. Completely covering Hux’s feet now and the beginnings of a tail fin already growing below his feet. The scales on his legs coming up to his knees already.  
Hux had been right, and the whole process is happening too fast.  
At this rate, Hux will be fully changed before they’ll reach the Yavin system.

At this point he’s considering delaying the meeting at Yavin Prime in favor for dropping Hux off at Yavin 8 first, which would buy them at least half a day cycle of time. He knows it would greatly displease the ambassadors but he doesn’t care about that. He just needs Hux to be safe.

“Can you turn around?” Kylo asks, voice raw from sucking Hux’s cock.

“Not unless you aide me with your Force magic,” Hux says bitter.

Kylo smiles. He has been looking through dirty holovids -partly for inspiration because he doesn’t want to disappoint Hux, yet also because he doesn’t want to admit his inexperience- and he has come across something he wants to try on Hux. Because the recipient in the vid had been screaming obscenities and drooling around open mouthed moans and he needs Hux like that.

He crawls off Hux and pushes out with the Force, encircling Hux with it and turning him over, kneeling with his face down in the soft pillows and his ass up in the air.

“This is a good position for you, Hux. Nicely revealing.”

“Kriff off and get to it, Ren.”

“Get to what?” Kylo smiles, sure Hux has no idea what pleasure awaits him.

“Whatever you are planning.”

A soft push against Hux’s mind tells him all he needs to know. Hux thinks Kylo is going to fuck him and he’s surprisingly needy for that. He’s also feeling sad and a sense of dreading loss. Loss for both the use of his legs and for Kylo. Which takes Kylo by surprise. He figured Hux just wanted to spend his last days as a full human getting as much orgasms as possible, by whatever means. Even if it means getting them from his hated Supreme Leader.  
The fact that there is this sentiment to it is surprising for the General, especially considering their usual dynamic of just barking insults at the other and the shared hatred they feel.

Kylo ignores the sentiment, both his own and Hux’s. There’s no room for it. Not now, it’s too late. They’re here for pleasure and that’s all.

“You think I’m going to fuck you,” Kylo says as he slides his hands down Hux’s back towards his ass, “and you act coy. Dare I say reluctant even. As if this is some chore on your list. With your usual air of superiority, don’t you. As if I can’t sense how bad you want it. How bad you want to feel my hard cock thrust inside that tight ass of yours. Such depraved thoughts, General. Never figured you for a needy slut like that.”

Hux gasps. “Stay out of my kriffing mind Ren!”

“I’m hardly in it. You'rr oozing your need, Hux.”

He squeezes Hux’s ass and them pulls his ass cheeks apart, reveling in the small twitch Hux’s asshole makes as the air hits it.

He can feel Hux building up an angry retort, knows the man well enough for that. He silences that oncoming tirade by pressing his thumb against the rim -eliciting a surprised little moan instead- as he rubs a soft circle, not yet pressing down.

“Ren! Quit your toying and get to it!” Hux hisses, breath hitching.

“Get to what?” Kylo asks, faking innocence as he moves his thumb to press down a bit before withdrawing it and replacing it with his tongue, pressing his tip softly against the rim.

“Ah!” Hux cries out, pushing his ass back, “Fuck me!”

Kylo smiles and keeps him in place, his tongue teasing slow circles but not pressing deeper. “I’ll have you begging and whimpering and drooling on that pillow. And only then, once I have you desperate for it, will I fuck you.”

“Ren you kriffing bastard!”

“Now now Hux, you’ll enjoy this. I promise.”

“You- AH!”

He silences Hux by pressing his tongue in, just lightly but it is enough to end the onslaught of words that were no doubt coming. Instead drawing a lovely needy whimper out of Hux.

“If I had known you were so easily silenced by this, I’d have used it to my advantage sooner.”

“And what, bend me over during a meeting and -ah!- lick into my ass in front of all the ranking officers present just to shut me up?” Hux pants.

Kylo smiles as he imagines that. With his mouth too busy, he sends his answer directly into Hux’s mind with the Force. _“I don’t see why not. Give them a little show. Show them all the lovely sounds their General is capable of making.”_

To emphasize that, he moves one hand up to one of Hux’s hard nipples and gives it a pinch. Eliciting a obscene whimper from Hux. He licks and sucks at Hux’s rim and slowly presses his tongue inside. His hand traveling down to reach around Hux’s cock -hard and leaking again- his thumb swiping the white drops across the head.

He can already feel Hux’s desperation. Doesn’t even have to press inside his mind for it, so clear.

His tongues fucks into Hux, breaching his rim again and again as his hand fondles his cock and balls. He uses the Force to make sure Hux doesn’t come before he wants him to come, making it function as a cock-ring around the shaft of Hux’s hard cock to deny him any release.

“Ah Ren! Please! Please fuck me!” Hux wails.

_“Not yet.”_

He withdraws his tongue to lick a teasing trail to his balls and back up, needing both hands to hold Hux in place and keep him from bucking back. He leans back, enjoys the sights of Hux’s twitching needy hole and the wet trail he left.  
Using his hand to pump Hux’s cock a few times.

“Please!” Hux blabbers into the pillow, “Kriff Ren, fuck me already! You kriffing-”

Kylo leans back in -successfully silencing Hux- and licks at the cleft, pressing one finger against Hux entrance.

_“Show me how badly you want it. Fuck my finger. Open yourself up on it.”_

Hux utters a broken “Bastard!” but proceeds to do it anyway. Rocking back his hips and fucking himself open on Kylo’s finger. Saliva acting as lube. Yet he knows it’s not enough, summoning for more. It comes flying to him out of Hux’s drawer beside the bed and lands in his hand. Ren opens the bottle and lets the lube dribble down, coating his finger.  
He enjoys the squelching sounds that fill the room as Hux rocks himself back on the finger. Watches as it obscenely disappears into Hux’s ass, almost transfixed by it. He might even call it beautiful.

“Think you can take two?”

“Kriff yes!”

“Stay still this time.”

He coats a second finger with lube and presses both fingers in. Can feel that Hux is tight around them. Hopes he’s doing it right. He’s glad he researched on the holonet the night before.

“Has it been a while, General?”

He know it’s ironic that he is asking this, seeing how he’s never fucked before. But that isn’t the point of the question. The point is to make Hux flush that lovely hue of red. And it works. He watches, pleased, as that flush travels to his face.

“Will you shut up already!” Hux groans, “you -aahhh!- irritating, overly-dramatic brute!”

_“You love it though.”_

_“Kriff I do,”_ Hux thinks, _“every second of it.”_

Kylo smiles, not sure Hux realizes Kylo heard that. “Beg me one last time and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Please…”

“Again.”

“Please!”

He withdraws his fingers, keeps his focus on the improvised Force cock-ring intact, and lines up his cock.  
Hux whines as he presses in the tip slowly.

“I’m not made of kriffing transparisteel Ren!” Hux barks out.

Kylo scoffs and trusts in. Harder than he normally would have.  
Hux doesn’t complain though.  
Kylo bottoms out, cock completely inside Hux’s tight little ass. He withdraws slowly -because he knows it will irritate Hux- and thrusts back it roughly, setting a punishing pace.

One hand is gripping Hux’s hip while the other is teasing the tip of his cock.

“Do you want to come, Hux?”

“What, want me to beg for that too?” Hux bites.

“No. But I’m not going to allow you to come until I’m nice and ready so I can feel you clench down on my cock as I come deep inside your ass.”

Hux let’s out a deep whine. A needy little thing.

“That’s right. You’re at my mercy Hux. Do you like it.”

“I’d like it if you’d shut up and fuck me properly!”

Kylo growls and thrusts in harder. “You’re difficult to please.”

“Or perhaps you’re just a lousy lay.”

The challenge is clear enough. He grips Hux’s hips with both hands and slams into him, his pace unrelenting. He knows he’s hitting Hux’s sensitive bundle of nerves at every thrust because Hux is mewling and moaning like a two credit whore. Every fiber of his being oozing with the plea to come.

“Not yet,” Kylo taunts.

“Please!”

“Begging won’t help you now. You come when I’m ready for you to come.”

Hux lets out a broken moan.

It sends Kylo close enough to the edge that he relents and releases the Force hold on Hux’s cock. Hux cries out as he comes hard, clenching around Kylo and sending him over as well. His seed shoots deep inside of Hux as he keeps pumping inside that tightness, crying out. The sensation too much.

He slumps down on top of Hux and sends them both crashing down onto the soft mattress. He turns them both around enough so he doesn’t crush Hux under his weight, his flaccid cock slipping out.

They’re both a mess, breathing hard side by side.

Kylo looks to his side and finds Hux staring at him. He wants to lean and kiss him. Those lips looking so plush and inviting. He can’t help but wonder how Hux would taste and how it would feel to lick into his mouth.

Instead he gets up, his body protesting. He summons his robes and dons them quickly.

“I’ll come by again tomorrow with the med droid?” He’s still unsure of Hux’s answer as he asks this. Still unsure what this is between them. How it has gotten so far and yet not far enough.

“Yes, of course. I’ll be needing the pain relieve meds,” Hux replies soft.

Kylo leaves.

  
—

  
That rest cycle, he dreams of him and Hux again. Swimming in water. Kissing. Fucking.  
Hux doesn’t have a tail this time. He’s human.  
Surprisingly, they’re both laughing. Teasing each other with the water as they splash it around.

When Kylo wakes up, he wipes tears from his eyes, unsure when he cried them.

They are out of hyperspace, nearing the Yavin system. Yavin 8 already visible through the large viewport in his rooms. He hates the sight of it. It’s unreasonable, he knows.

When he returned to his rooms last cycle, after he fucked Hux, he contacted the ambassadors of Yavin Prime with the question to post-pone their meeting.  
To his surprise, they stubbornly refused and demanded to meet him at the agreed upon time.  
Which would mean Hux might not make it back to Yavin 8 on time. So Kylo canceled the meeting, making a note to take the planet by force, once Hux was safe on Yavin 8, and kill every last one of the stubborn bastards himself.

He feels odd as he gets up and dresses. Numb to his surroundings as he ventures to the medbay to get the small medical droid. It beeps and chirps as it follows him to Hux’s quarters but Kylo ignores its chatter, punching the override code to Hux’s chambers for what will be the last time.

To his surprise, the lights are already on when he reaches the bedroom. He steps in through the door he broke with the Force on his first trip there. Which seemed longer ago than just two cycles.

Hux is writhing in pain, naked body dripping with sweat.

Kylo gasps loud when he sees the tail, completely covering Hux legs and feet, and ending in a graceful light blue transparent fin. The scales reach up to his hips, a darker green there. His legs gone.

“Give him the pain meds!” Kylo screams at the droid, crossing the distance and swooping down on the bed to take Hux into his arms.

Hux is clawing at his neck, frantic. Eyes large with fear.

The droid stims Hux and beeps distressed.

“Yes, I can see that he’s having trouble breathing!” Kylo barks at it, “Leave!”

The droid chirps affronted and leaves quick. Perhaps it’s aware of Kylo’s Force powers and how those powers have destroyed many other med droids before…

“Hux! Please, talk to me Hux!”

“It’s the gills,” Hux rasps.

Kylo pulls one of Hux’s clawing hands away and inspects Hux’s neck. He sees small holes gaping on the side of his neck, just below his ear. His skin colors a soft shade of green there.

Kylo grabs his comm out of his robes, barks orders in it to ready his TIE Silencer.  
He knows the crew working in the docking bay fears him enough to ensure a swift departure so he grabs Hux firmly against his chest and gets up. Hurries down the corridors to the docking bay.

He can hear the murmurs and whispers around him. Some mocking the General’s tail. Kylo takes a note to kill every last one of them when he returns.

When he arrives at the docking bay, he is pleased to see his TIE ready and waiting.

“Ready for departure, Supreme Leader,” one of the officers informs him, saluting.

Kylo ignores her and hurries into his TIE Silencer.  
He places Hux on a small cot in the back and enters the coordinates for Yavin 8 on the board computer.  
As it slowly calculates the duration of the trip, he feels ready to smash it into pieces. Relieved, finally, when the computer displays the short travel time. He slams the button for auto-pilot and strides to the back of the ship.

Hux managed to fall off the cot. He’s trashing on the durasteel floor, flopping his tail around.  
His hand are still clawing at his neck, leaving bloody marks in their wake.

Kylo steps towards him and puts him to sleep with the Force, placing him back onto the cot. He stays beside Hux as his TIE Silencer makes the flight to Yavin 8. Monitoring Hux’s shallow breathing while hoping that the breathing won’t stop.  
As they near the moon, he goes back to the front and sits down behind the controls. He searches Yavin 8’s icy surface until he finds the large lake he was looking for. Smoothly landing beside it.

He goes back to Hux, notices the man is breathing raggedly. He’s just in time…  
The gills on his neck large and green now.

Kylo swoops him up and carries him outside. His feet sinking into the snow.  
His eyes flash along the lake. It’s large -surrounded by snowy mountains- but so far he can’t see any other Melodies that might be able to help Hux…  
He swipes his hand over Hux’s face, waking him up with the Force.

Hux gasps for air, trashing wildly.

Kylo walks into the water until he’s deep enough to safely release Hux into it. The water coming up to his waist.  
Immediately, Hux dives down, tail splashing water all over Kylo and soaking him.

Hux come back up, hair wet and messy. “Thank you Ren.”

“You’re able to breath again?”

“Yes. I can breath under water, and come up for a short period. But I won’t survive on land anymore.”

Kylo looks around the large lake. “And… you’ll be fine here?”

“It’s where I belong,” Hux shrugs, “I suppose I even have family here somewhere.”

“Then this is goodbye,” Ren says, feeling hollow inside.

Hux looks down at the surface of the water. “That feels… oddly strange, doesn’t it? After all these years.”

“Don’t tell me you’ll actually miss me, General,” Ren taunts.

Hux looks up, scoffs. “It will be a relief not to deal with your tantrum-throwing fits and the subsequent repairs.”

“And I’ll be finally able to sleep soundly, knowing you’re not around anymore to plant a knife in my back.”

Hux smiles. A rare sight that makes Kylo’s stomach flutter.

Then Hux turns to dive back into the water. “Bye, Ren.”

“The First Order will be lost without you!” Kylo blurts out.

Hux halts, turns back to face him. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Kylo’s face falls and Hux trashes closer, grabbing his arms.

“Ren, you’ll do fine. It pains me to admit but you are a great Supreme Leader. Better than Snoke ever was. The First Order will function fine without me.”

“I won’t.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Hux and he leans in to press their lips together. Kylo licks inside his mouth, glad to finally taste. He can’t describe the taste beyond that it’s Hux.

_“I don’t want to leave you.”_

He’s not sure if the thought is his or Hux’s or both of theirs.  
Hux hands are cold against his face as they kiss deep and languid. He doesn’t mind the cold. Wraps his arms around Hux, wishing he’d never have to let go. 

Yet knowing he will have to, all too soon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you had as great a time reading this as I did writing it! <3


End file.
